Anything for You
by Midi Nite
Summary: Koenma's got a lot of paper work to do, what does Botan do to help? How is Jyaki involved, and why does Botan care in the FIRST place? R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own much. On this "I don't own list" are Yu Yu Hakusho, and anything else I might include that doesn't look like I own it.  
  
A/Ns: Okay, this might suck like everything else I write, and the chapters are going to be long, but only like four or fiveish. I hope this is good, and I'm working on updating other things, so yeah. Enjoy!!  
  
*(*| |Anything For You| |*)*  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
  
"BOTAN!" Koenma screamed, his pacifier almost falling out of his mouth.  
  
"Y-yes, Koenma?" Botan rushed in on her oar from who knows where.  
  
"I need you to stamp these."  
  
"Where's Ogre?"  
  
"Over there," Koenma pointed to a mountain of paper that began to fall, and sure enough, there was a little blue dot stamping paper. -FWUMP- Ogre was buried under the paper.  
  
"Oh," Botan said. Without another thought to complain, she took the huge stack lying upon Koenma's desk into her arms, trying to balance her and the paper on her oar. "Sir? How much more do you have to do?" Botan sensed he was hiding some.  
  
"A TON! NOW MOVE IT, MISSY!"  
  
"Okay," Botan flew out of Koenma's office. ((There's got to be some way to take that load off of his poor shoulders)) Botan thought. Ever since Koenma had been using his teen form all the time, Botan felt something inside of her that tickled her senses, and made her see Koenma in a different light.  
  
((There must be a way to get more workers...)) Botan thought to herself, zooming down the hallway on her oar. ((I got it! I'll clone some one!)) she concluded ((but who...)) She pondered.  
  
-CRASH!-  
  
"I'm so sorry!" the yellow blob said to Botan.  
  
"Uhhh," mumbled Botan. She had slammed into something, and fallen from the perch on her oar onto the floor.  
  
"Let me help you up," the yellow blob began to become clearer, and Botan saw it was a yellow ogre in a black spotted loin cloth.  
  
"Thanks," Botan said. She realized that the paper work should be sprawled all over the hallway, but she was still holding the heavy stack tight. She grabbed her oar, and was soon off again, concentrating more on where she was going than what she had to do.  
  
She arrived in her room that Koenma gave to her, and put her oar in the special holder on the inside of the door. Flip flops thwacking the heels of her feet, she walked over to her small table in the middle of the room, and Botan fell into her chair. She pushed a few of the purple and red buttons that lay on a metal pad on the bottom of the desk, and instantly Koenma's stamping steal came out of a whole, along with an ink pad.  
  
((There must be a way)) Botan thought as she began stamping. Soon into the pile, she had a rhythm going, stamp, move paper, stamp, ink pad, paper, stamp, pad, paper, stamp, pad, paper, stamp hand...  
  
((Uh oh)) Botan looked down at her hand, which was now covered in Koenma's seal...only in blue. ((That's it!)) Botan thought, thinking of the little, flying blue demon she once had to take into spirit world. She kept stamping, thinking more and more about what she could do to make Koenma less stressed so maybe he'd give her a chance...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Koenma, are you done yet?" King Yamma entered Koenma's office.  
  
"Almost, Daddy," the chibi-Koenma said.  
  
"I have to send these out tomorrow, so make sure you get that done. I also have a little more for you to do." King Yamma turned away from Koenma, cupping a hand to his mouth and hollering out the doorway, "Bring it in, boys!"  
  
Loud beeping was heard as two dump trucks with ogre drivers backed up and dumped two more dump truck loads of paper work into Koenma's office.  
  
"Have fun," King Yamma said as he left with the dump trucks.  
  
"Uhhhh!" Koenma whined, smacking his head on the desk.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Huh?" Jyaki did a double take to the blue-haired girl standing in front of him.  
  
"I need you to come with me so I can copy your DNA," Botan said to him again.  
  
"Why should I help YOU?!" Jyaki spat in her face.  
  
"I can get you out."  
  
"Hm..." Jyaki thought about her offer. "Fine."  
  
"Okay," Botan smiled and shook her right hand with the little demon, while her left hand has crossed fingers behind her back. Still sitting on her oar, she grabbed his hand, and sped off out of the prison Jyaki was being held in.  
  
~*  
  
"Here it is," Botan beamed, waving her hand in front of her vast cloning lab. She looked down at the non-responsive Jyaki, who had caught his head on a few steel poles and some concrete columns while flying with Botan.  
  
"Oopsie," Botan laughed to herself. She threw Jyaki into a big, metal container, spun the wheel on it to latch it tightly, and then picked up her thick yellow and orange book entitled: Cloning for Dummies.  
  
"Let's see," she held the book up to her face, after hopping off of her oar. "Connect 'A' to 'D' then push 'Start'," she read aloud. She did as she said, and about five Jyakis came out of the other end, all unconscious in their little cages.  
  
"BOTAN!" Koenma's voice rang in her ears. Botan grabbed her oar, not bothering to turn off the cloning machine, and headed out to Konema's voice.  
  
"Yes Koenma?" she said as she got in his office.  
  
"Do these please, and give me the other ones when you're done. HURRY!" Teen Koenma yelled at his assistant.  
  
"Okay," Botan hurried off, planning to get her Jyakis to do them for her. She zoomed back into her vast cloning facility, and almost fell off of her oar at the sight that met her eyes.  
  
"Uh oh," was all she she could manage out of her mouth, her voice very squeaky.  
  
There in front of her lay at least one hundred Jyakis in their cages, and they weren't unconscious. In fact, they were all about to bust out.  
  
"Oh shit," Botan swore, seeing that she couldn't do anything.  
  
"GET HER!" a Jyaki said as he climbed out of his cage. The rest of them easily burst out, breaking the machinery, and going for Botan.  
  
"STOP!" she hollered. All of the Jyakis stopped in midair. Even though everyone gets mad, Botan had a reputation all around that included not yelling EVER.  
  
"I need you to stamp these papers for me, and you will not leave until you do it!" she ordered, as she slammed the door. Her hair was all frazzled, and it looked like she was going to explode soon if she didn't calm down.  
  
"Okay," the Jyakis said together, silently sinking down.  
  
"Here!" she threw Koenma's stamps and ink at them. "There should be exactly 100 of each, if there isn't after and someone stole one, YOU'RE ALL GOING INTO THE INCINERATOR!" she threatened.  
  
The Jyakis just gulped and began stamping in unison. Satisfied, Botan flew down to the cloning machine to retrieve the original Jyaki.  
  
"Hello?" she whispered into the machine.  
  
"Llllmmmoootttt!!" she heard a muffled demon say.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered, yanking the original Jyaki out from the rubble under her knee. "I'm taking you back." Botan shoved the original Jyaki into a hidden pocket in her kimono, and took off for the door.  
  
"I'll be back!" she threatened all of the Jyaki that were stamping below her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ogre?" Koenma called for his blue assistant.  
  
"Yes, Koenma sir?" Ogre appeared by the side of his desk.  
  
"Get me a triple frappe latte with extra caffeine... we're pulling an all niter for this paper work," Koenma yawned as his eyelids drooped.  
  
"Right away, sir," Ogre assured his boss as he ran out of the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Thank you," Botan said, picking up the giant stacks of paper from the Jyakis.  
  
"If you'd just step in here, you'll be able to sleep until we get more paperwork," Botan beamed to the tired Jyakis. They ran into the little rec hall, and fell asleep in their beds and Botan locked the two doors on the building. She counted the one hundred ink pads and stamps that lay in the big baskets she had, and locked those up too.  
  
She got on her oar, and sped her way off to Koenma.  
  
"Oh Koenma!" she called in a silly school girl, sing-song voice as she got into his office.  
  
"Yes?!!?" Koenma snapped at her.  
  
"I finished the paper work!" Botan set the stack on his desk.  
  
"Thank you, Botan. Bye," Koenma didn't even look up.  
  
"Um.. Koenma?" Botan looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Yes?" he finally looked up.  
  
"Er.. nothing," Botan ran out.  
  
"WAS IT SOMETHING ABOUT MY LATTE?!" ((I'm sorry, Botan)) Koenma thought, thinking he might have hurt her feelings or something.  
  
"Koenma sir! There's a TON of Jyaki running around by Botan's office!" an ogre yelled to Koenma.  
  
"WELL, GET THEM!!" Koenma said, rising from his paper work to rescue the one he loved. He sprinted the full way to Botan's office, realizing that she was too far away, and made a mental note to move her closer.  
  
"Botan!" he yelled, seeing the stream of Jyakis flowing from her office. Ogres were rushing about, trying to catch all of the Jyaki. Koenma ran head-on into the thick stream of Jyakis billowing out of her office. "HANG ON, Botan.. uh," Koenma fell as the Jyaki cut up his arms and tried to pull him back.  
  
"Koenma sir!" an ogre yelled.  
  
"Get Botan!" Koenma ordered the ogre as he got pulled out of the Jyaki.  
  
"Koenma!" Botan ran from the other end of the hall.  
  
"You're safe," Koenma smiled at her.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" Botan began to cry, little streams of tears coming out of her eyes. "I was just trying to help," Botan sobbed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Koenma asked her.  
  
"I cloned Jyaki to help you with your paperwork," Botan cried.  
  
"BOTAN! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU KNOW THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!!"  
  
"I know, I'm sor-"  
  
"GET OUT!" Koenma yelled at her.  
  
"What?" she wiped her eyes.  
  
"OUUUUTTTT!!!!" Koenma stood up. Feeling kind of scared, Botan fled, but not from Koenma's palace, knowing that he wasn't really THAT mad at her... or was he?  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
GUESS WHAT??! SUSPENSE? YES!! WH00000000000T!!! I think I still have stories to review so... review this one!! ^____^ 


End file.
